<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tastes Like Water by some_random</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024425">Tastes Like Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_random/pseuds/some_random'>some_random</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Cohabitation, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance, Showers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_random/pseuds/some_random</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke comes home from a mission late at night, and Naruto is reminded of their first 'real' kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tastes Like Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone!</p><p>I'm seriously stuck with Of Life's Lemons because I just can NOT make up my mind on how the story should progress and I needed such a change of pace between Lemons and editing Tabula Rasa... So this is the result.</p><p>I realized my writing is strongly reflective of my emotions, and currently, I just want tooth-rotting, disgustingly sweet, insufferably fluffy interactions between established SasuNaru. Ugh, I love love.</p><p>Hope you enjoy and let me know if I should fix/add to my tags &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke slips in through the front door and quietly removes his shoes. He has just arrived home after a half-month mission, and it is currently in the hours between night and day where the whole world is slumbering.</p><p>“You’re home,” Naruto’s sleepy voice comes from the bed that they share. </p><p>Of course he is awake, he is always awake when Sasuke gets home, no matter how silently Sasuke carries himself.</p><p>Sasuke makes his way into the room just steps away from the front door. He sees Naruto’s eyes, the blue hardly discernible in the dark but glittering brightly all the same through heavy lids.</p><p>“Hey,” Sasuke kneels in front of Naruto’s face and kisses him, “I woke you again.”</p><p>“You need to stop doing that,” Naruto’s voice is still gruff from being freshly disturbed, he feigns a frown at Sasuke.</p><p>“Don’t pretend you’re not happy when I get home early,” Sasuke exhales through his nose, and it sounds close to a dismissing laugh. He rests his palm on Naruto’s face and thumbs the soft cheek that is rounding with a smile.</p><p>“Welcome home,” Naruto watches as Sasuke rests his head on the bed next to him, the dark eyes looking up at him with a gentle glimmer. “How are you?”</p><p>“The mission went well,” Sasuke replies softly, “I wanted to get back as soon as possible. M’ tired”</p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p>“Around 3:30 in the morning.”</p><p>“You really need to stop getting back at these god awful hours,” Naruto laughs and stretches himself with a yawn, pulling his spine and legs as straight as possible.</p><p>“Mm, I’d rather sleep in my own bed at a god awful hour than spend another night or two on the dirt.”</p><p>“Cuddle?” Naruto had settled back comfortably on his side, his drowsy eyes trained back on Sasuke.</p><p>Sasuke feels Naruto tugging his wrist to try to get him into bed, just as he had tugged his heart towards him with that simple question.</p><p>“I can’t, I have to shower,” Sasuke kisses Naruto to placate him from the complaints that are sure to come, and they do.</p><p>“No you don’t, you clean freak, you just like to make me beg,” Naruto grumbles, still tugging on Sasuke’s wrist.</p><p>“I’m not going to deny that,” Sasuke lets out a chuckle and feels Naruto’s words shoot fire into his belly. He kisses Naruto’s forehead, “I really should shower, I haven’t washed in 3 days.”</p><p>“Mm,” Naruto groans with a gravelly noise in his throat that goes straight to somewhere <em> lower </em> than Sasuke’s belly. He waggles his blond eyebrows in mock seduction, “Dirt, grime, and sweat, name me a sexier combination.”</p><p>“Oh I think I can,” Sasuke rises to the challenge, literally, lifting himself on his knees until he’s looking down at Naruto. He mouths Naruto’s jaw before kissing him, slow and hot, with more intention than the chaste brushes earlier. “You, naked, and moaning.”</p><p>Naruto’s amused laughter breaks their kiss, and when he meets Sasuke’s eyes again, his own eyes are bluer, more awake.</p><p>“Go shower, you filthy animal,” Naruto pecks Sasuke’s pale cheek, gently pushing the Uchiha away.</p><p>“Tease,” Sasuke snorts and sneaks in one last lip lock, before standing up and walking towards their bathroom, “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you more,” Naruto watches as Sasuke slips off his vest and stops in his steps when he hears these words. He smiles when Sasuke turns around.</p><p>“It’s not a competition, dobe,” Sasuke’s eyes are fixed on him, tender and serious all the same, “and I really doubt that.”</p><p>Naruto knows it’s not a competition, but it makes Naruto’s heart flip and tumble to hear those words, every time. He throws an arm over his spreading smile, laying back onto the pillow and looking to the ceiling. He can’t believe how happy he is.</p><p>It doesn’t take long before Naruto invites himself into the shower. In the light of the bathroom, Naruto can tell that Sasuke is tired, his shoulders are slumped and his eyes are weary.</p><p>“I thought you wanted to get back to sleeping,” Sasuke tilts his head in a way that makes Naruto want to squeeze him.</p><p>“I figured I could get a late night snack since I’m up anyways,” Naruto shrugs and helps himself into the shower. “Let me wash your hair.”</p><p>Sasuke huffs good-naturedly at Naruto's comment on a snack and lets him wash his hair. He takes a seat on the ledge by the corner and wraps his arms around Naruto’s naked waist, dropping his head against the tan abs as Naruto begins to run his fingers through his hair. He should be more aroused, in that position, with Naruto’s bare crotch inches from his face, and he is aroused, but he is also exhausted. The way that Naruto is massaging his scalp is soothing and so, so comfortable. It is a luxury he never thought he could have experienced, and it always does something to his heart, as it did the first time Naruto washed his hair, and every time since. </p><p>There are so many things that Sasuke thought was impossible, so many simple things ‒ having someone say “welcome home”, sharing a meal, having another toothbrush next to his own, watching TV next to someone late at night… All those things that he never thought he would be able to have… Naruto gave him everything that he never thought he deserved, all without asking for anything in return, happy with Sasuke just being Sasuke.</p><p>“Don’t fall asleep,” Naruto’s voice wakes him from his daydream, and Sasuke blinks a few times to wake himself up. “Come on, time to rinse.”</p><p>Sasuke gets back onto his feet and moves directly under the spray of the shower, roughly running his hand through his hair to get the suds out before he reaches for Naruto. He pulls the blond so he is right in front of him, and he cups his face, wordlessly kissing him. Naruto’s hands nestle in Sasuke’s hair again, his fingers still massaging through the scalp as he kisses back, opening his mouth and inviting Sasuke to go deeper.</p><p>When Naruto pulls back a while later, he is a sight to behold. Golden, and glowing under the trails of water that are running down his perfect, perfect body; lips red and glistening, panting, as he watches Sasuke with dilated pupils. And Sasuke is suddenly very, very awake. Naruto speaks before Sasuke could attack.</p><p>“Reminds me of our first kiss,” Naruto rests his forehead against Sasuke’s, lips brushing against his as he spoke. He chuckles, “The real one, not those accidents.”</p><p>“When I was lying in the dirt, bleeding out?” It had been one of his solo missions, tracking the Ootsuki clan. Sasuke raises an eyebrow, “Should I be concerned?”</p><p>“No, you asshole,” Naruto laughs, kicking Sasuke’s shin. “I mean, that was part of it too too. But I was talking about the water, the rain, it was raining. All I could taste was water, just like now.”</p><p>“Hm,” Sasuke smiles and kisses him again, “Probably not the best time to tell you that I only kissed you to shut you up. It was so quiet, and peaceful, then you just had to show up and start screaming at me‒ umph.”</p><p>“Shut up, liar,” Naruto says when he moves away from Sasuke’s lips, “I saved your life, and you <em> wanted </em> to kiss me.”</p><p>Sasuke watches the blond and feels his heart clench. <em> More than once, you’re always saving my life, </em>he thinks.</p><p>“I lied about something else too, since we’re talking about water,” Sasuke says softly, fixated on those eyes with all their attention on him. “The second ‘accident’ wasn’t an accident.”</p><p>He could have dodged, as they were falling down that waterfall as children, their hands bound together. He could have dodged. He saw it coming, and he let it happen.</p><p>It tasted like water.</p><p>He could laugh at the memory. </p><p>Naruto is staring at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“I lied too,” Naruto responds.</p><p>Then they’re kissing again, and they’re pressing their bodies together, running their hands on each other’s skin, searching for more, more, <em> more. </em></p><p>Then Naruto laughs, because damn it, he always has to laugh. But he’s looking at Sasuke with so many emotions and one of them is… scared.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Sasuke asks and noses against Naruto’s nape, kissing his neck.</p><p>“Nothing,” Naruto’s voice cracks as he chokes on something between a laugh and a sob, “Absolutely nothing.”</p><p>Sasuke looks at him quizzically, pausing in his ministrations so he can see  Naruto's face.</p><p>“I just…” Naruto’s breath shudders, “I still can’t believe how happy I am right now. I’m so, <em> so happy </em>, Sasuke. I didn’t think it was possible‒ I just can’t… sometimes I’m scared that I’ll wake up and I’ve just dreamt all of this up.”</p><p>Sasuke holds the blond in his gaze then, he understands. He understood that something like this shouldn’t belong to <em> him </em> , but he never thought that Naruto would have felt like this too. Because Naruto <em> deserves </em> everything that is good and happy in the world to happen to him. Something in his heart cracks but he is giddy at the same time that Naruto feels how he feels.</p><p>“I know what you mean,” Sasuke breathes, “I know what you mean. I love you.”</p><p>Naruto moans when Sasuke dives back into kissing him, harder and hotter, more urgent.</p><p>“Don’t be scared,” Sasuke manages between their breaks for air, “I’m not leaving, I’m right here.”</p><p>“Okay,” Naruto nods feverishly, flustered and red, kissing back with the same desperation, his brain somewhere else completely. “Okay. Sasuke, Sasuke‒ I want… need you…“</p><p>“How do you want me?” Sasuke’s own breath is shuddering as he moves his lips to Naruto’s neck, then down, down, <em> down. </em> Whatever Naruto wants, he gets.</p><p>“I‒ h-hah!” Naruto’s breath hitches when Sasuke reaches his destination, “I-in me, tonight. I want you… inside‒ Ah!”</p><p>Sasuke nods as he releases Naruto with a pop. His words bypass Sasuke’s brain and go straight to his groin. He knew even when he asked that that was going to be the answer. Naruto always wanted Sasuke to top when he felt particularly vulnerable and raw. And to have Naruto, so completely exposed, emotionally and physically, always drives Sasuke wild with arousal. Naruto is known to wear his feelings on his sleeves, but he never leaves himself so vulnerable… only for Sasuke… Only for Sasuke does he strip himself so completely bare. Just as Sasuke strips himself of all of his masks and barriers and facades, just for Naruto.</p><p>Sasuke fumbles for the shower handle blindly as he continues to work on Naruto, turning the stream of water off. Then he gets back onto his feet and pulls Naruto into a kiss once more.</p><p>He’s tasted enough water for the night, he wants to taste Naruto now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>